


Before you go (Spanish version)

by JusticeSnow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeSnow/pseuds/JusticeSnow
Summary: Barry y Caitlin habían ocultado sus sentimientos durante mucho tiempo, hasta que un día, un enfrentamiento con un metahumano los pone a ambos en una situación difícil, con su relación pendiendo de un hilo.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Kudos: 4





	Before you go (Spanish version)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este es mi primer Snowbarry fic, fue una idea qué tuve mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y finalmente lo escribí, espero les gusté. 
> 
> Les recomiendo que escuchen mientras leen la canción, Here without you de 3 doors down y/o before you go de Lewis Capaldi. 
> 
> Bien, eso es todo.

Joe encontró a Barry, quién aún tenía puesto su traje de Flash; se encontraba sentando en la tubería, con su cabeza entre sus manos.

Unos minutos antes, había recibido una llamada de Harry, quién le había informado lo ocurrido hace una hora. Inmediatamente se dirigió a los laboratorios STAR.

Cuándo llegó se encontró con Harry y le dio los detalles de lo ocurrido. Tal parece, Barry no había hablado con nadie y Cisco fue a casa. 

El detective, aún impactado por la noticia, se acercó a su hijo sentándose a su lado, sin decir nada, colocó una mano sobre su hombro; Barry, miró a su padre, quién se dio cuenta que estaba llorando; Joe no dijo nada. "

Esto no tenía que haber pasado Joe, no así" más lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Barry "todo pasó muy rápido y no pude evitarlo". 

* * *

_1 hora antes_

_Barry, Caitlin, Cisco; y Harry se encontraban platicando en la corteza cuándo el monitor comenzó a parpadear indicando una meta alerta; inmediatamente, los cuatro amigos se pusieron a trabajar._

_"Alguien entró a laboratorios Mercury" informó Harry al velocista, quién ya se encontraba en su traje de Flash._

_"Lo tengo" dijo él, dirigiendose a gran velocidad a su misión. Caitlin y Cisco, ya estaban junto a Harry en los monitores._

_Barry llegó, encontrando ahí a Flash reverso y a la meta, Milie Rawlins, conocida cómo Sunshine, a su lado._

_"Flash, que gusto verte de nuevo" dijo Thawne, con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_"Si, no puedo decir lo mismo" dijo Barry, con un poco de desprecio en su voz._

_"¿Qué vienes a buscar ahora?"._

_"Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero, pero ahora conseguí un poco de ayuda" dijo, señalando la meta humana a su lado._

_Unos minutos después, Flash se encuentra luchando contra Sunshine; mientras tanto, Flash Reverso escapa. Barry no podía dejarlo ir, así que pidió ayuda a sus amigos a travez de las comunicaciones; una brecha apareció junto a Frost y Vibe, detrás de él._

_"ustedes háganse cargo de Sunshine, yo iré tras Thawne" indicó Flash, a sus amigos "ten cuidado" le dijo a Frost, ella lo miró._

_"No te preocupes, lo tengo" le aseguró ella "te veo luego" dicho esto, Barry se fue y ella se unió a Cisco._

* * *

_Barry corrió por un rato junto a Thawne intentando detenerlo hasta que lo logró. Lo tomó del cuello y estrelló su espalda contra la pered._

_"vamos, Flash, ya me tienes, ahora puedes matarme" dijo Thawne, intentando provocar a Barry "¡Hazlo!"._

_"No, no lo haré, no soy como tú" contestó Barry, causando risa de burla en su enemigo._

_"Claro que no, eres muy cobarde para hacerlo"._

_Barry ya estaba cansado, sólo quería que Thawne dejará de hacer daño, había intendado razonar con él antes, en otras ocasiones, pero había sido inútil, no se había rendido, y definitivamente, no lo haría ahora._

_"¿qué quieres de mí?" preguntó él, ya cansado._

_"te lo eh dicho antes, quiero que sufras" respondido él "Recuerda, no eres un héroe, Flash; alguien a quién amas, siempre termina muriendo por tu culpa"._

_Barry, odiaba qué sus palabras siempre lo afectarán, porque sabía que él tenía razón; ya había perdido demasiado, personas que amaba y si alguien más moría, por su causa, no lo soportaría. Mientras Thawne siga vivo, no acabará, lo sabe bien, pero no puede matarlo, no ahora._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Frost a través de las comunicaciones, estaba pidiendo ayuda, parece que estaba resultando difícil para sus amigos detener a Sunshine._

_Inmediatamente, el miedo se apoderó de Barry al escuchar a su amiga. Tenía que ir a ayudarlos, los necesitaba. Sabía que se arrepentiria por lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía dejar a Caitlin y Cisco solos. Dejaría ir a Thawne, de nuevo, como siempre lo hace, pero después encontraría el momento para atraparlo de nuevo._

_"Parece que tus amigos necesitan ayuda, Flash" dijo Thawne, quién parecía escuchar sus pensamientos._

_"Escúchame, Thawne, esto no se va a quedar así, volveré y acabaré contigo, lo juró" sentenció Barry, con ira en su voz._

_"ya lo veremos, Flash" reafirmó, el "será mejor que te des prisa, no querrás qué alguien muera hoy"_

_Barry lo soltó de su agarré y con una última mirada hacia él, corrió de vuelta con sus amigos._

* * *

_En un instante estaba en el lugar de la batalla, pero no había rastro de los tres metas; probablemente se habían movido durante la pelea, pensó Barry. Estaba a punto de buscar a sus amigos cuando escucho a Cisco gritar muy fuerte._

_"¡CAITLIN!" Barry se tenso al escuchar su nombre, el miedo lo invadió, y sin pensar inmediatamente corrió._

_Barry se detuvo, no había rastro de Sunshine por ningún lado, buscó a sus amigos y cuando los encontró se quedó helado; Cisco estaba de rodillas, con los brazos caídos y su cabeza entre sus manos; y frente a él, yacía en el suelo, Caitlin, gravemente herida, respirando entrecortado y casi sin aliento. Él, simplemente corrió, aún con su super velocidad, sentía que iba demasiado lento y temía no llegar a ella a tiempo._

_Barry, se dejó caer al otro lado, inmediatamente tomó a Caitlin en sus brazos con mucho cuidado y delicadame, temiendo lastimarla más y temblando la mantuvo lo más cerca posible de él, con miedo a soltarla y perderla._

_Sintió como todo su mundo se derrumbó debajo de él; había temido por este momento desde que conoció a Caitlin y fue aún más difícil cuando descubrió sus sentimientos hacia ella. Y finalmente su mayor miedo estaba frente a él, el amor de su vida, estaba muriendo._

_"Duele mucho" Caitlin gimio de dolor, y respirando pesadamente. Barry al escucharla, se quebró._

_"Lo se Cait, lo se" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, intentando así calmar su dolor._

_Caitlin comenzó a temblar, su piel se estaba poniendo pálida, como cuando Frost aparecía, pero está vez era diferente; no había cabello blanco, ni ojos los orbes brillantes, no Frost, sólo Caitlin, su Cait y la estaba perdiendo._

_"vas a estar bien, lo prometo" dijo Barry más para él qué para ella, en un intento de detener sus pensamientos y su ansiedad de verla en ese estado "estarás bien" su mano, bajo de su cabello a su mejilla para acariciarla._

_Pero, no lo haría, estaba muy herida y débil, su cuerpo no soportaría más, Caitlin lo sentía._

_"No, no lo haré" dijo Caitlin, tomó aire y miró a Cisco, lentamente movió su mano y tomó la de su amigo entre la suya, haciendo qué esté la mirara._

_"Cisco... Gracias... Por ser mi mejor amigo, por- por estar ahí cuando te necesitaba " jadea y toma aire "pasamos los mejores... Momentos juntos y así quiero que me recuerdes ¿de acuerdo?"._

_"Caitlin no, por favor" respondió Cisco, afectado por las palabras de su amiga, ella le dio una mirada suplicante; Cisco a sintió "lo haré"._

_Él no pudo sopartarlo más, no podía ver a su amiga sufriendo, le dolía demasiado y no querías aceptar su destino. Sin decir nada se levantó, y se alejó dejando solos a Barry y Caitlin._

_"Lo siento, Barry" dijo Caitlin, finalmente._

_"Shhh, no te disculpes Cait, sólo quédate conmigo" Las lágrimas, ya corrían por el rostro de Barry._

_El tiempo de Caitlin se estaba agotando, y antes de irse tenía que decirle todo lo que sentía por el, necesitaba que lo supiera._

_"Hay algo que tengo que decirte, Barry" jadea y toma aire "ojalá pudiera haberlo dicho en otra ocasión, pero necesito que lo sepas" tomó otra respiración y Barry solo asintió "estoy enamorada de ti. Pa- pase nueve meses... A tu- a tu lado, esperando que despertaras de tu coma... Y cuándo lo hiciste y te miré y yo- yo sentí algo muy especial..." jadea de nuevo "lo ignoré... Pero con el tiempo, se fue haciendo más fuerte y todas esas veces que me salvaste la vida y cuando llegabas herido, me aterraba perderte y ya no podía mentirme" tomó aire de nuevo "Nunca lo dije, porque no quería perder tu amistad y a ti" terminó Caitlin jadeando , lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas._

_Las palabras de Caitlin terminaron de destrozar a Barry, el también se sentía igual, había querido confesar sus sentimientos por ella, cuanto la amaba y lo importante que era para él, pero su orgullo y el miedo de perderla lo habían detenido, intentando hacerlo a un lado, Y ahora se arrepentía tanto._

_"Perdón Cait, perdón, yo también oculté mis sentimientos, tuve miedo de perderte también, así que preferí seguirte teniendo a mi lado, aunque me mataba no poder besarte y abrazarte, no podía dejar de ver tu sonrisa todos los días. Estoy enamorado de ti Caitlin"._

_Ella había querido escuchar sus palabras durante tanto tiempo y finalmente lo había dicho. En ese momento la calma la invadió, finalmente dejó de sentir dolor, su cuerpo ya no temblaba, ahora se sentía más ligera._

_"Barry, ya no duele más, porque estoy en los brazos del hombre que amo, el hombre que siempre amaré, mi héroe"_

_"No, no Cait, por favor no me hagas esto, no me puedes dejar" dice él llorando y sosteniendola más fuerte contra él._

_"Prométeme, Barry; con o sin tu velocidad, seguirás siendo tú" ella sonríe debilmente y casi sin aliento._

_"Lo prometo" le dice él y coloca un beso en su frente._

_"Te amo, Barry Allen" con la poca fuerza qué le queda levanta su mano para acariciar su mejilla._

_"También te amo, Caitlin" Barry se acerca a ella y coloca sus labios sobre los de ella, besandola suavemente._

_En ese momento, la mano de Caitlin abandona su mejilla, cayendo pesadamente a su lado, el poco calor qué quedaba en ella desaparece, su piel queda totalmente pálida y su cuerpo se pone rígido y pesado._

_Barry la mira llorando, ella ya con sus ojos cerrados. Cisco se acerca a su amigo y ambos lloran a su amiga. Caitlin, se había ido, para siempre._

* * *

Joe escuchó a su hijo consternado y triste, él lo abrazo y Barry lloró en sus brazos. Había perdido al amor de su vida, otra persona más había muerto y Barry se sentía culpable. 

"Barry, esto no es tu culpa, hiciste lo que pudiste" 

"No Joe, llegué muy tarde y ahora Caitlin esta muerta, Thawne tenía razón no soy un héroe". 

"Si lo eres, para Caitlin lo fuiste y siempre lo serás"

* * *

_1 mes después_

"Hola mi amor, lamento no haber venido ayer, pero estos días hemos tenido algunos metas qué vencer y ya sabes que Flash debe trabajar, Cisco me ayuda pero siempre necesitamos más ayuda" 

Barry se encontraba parado frente a la lápida de piedra, en ella se podía leer

> **_Caitlin Snow, amada hija y amiga._ **

"Realmente me haces mucha falta Cait" suspira lentamente. 

Al día siguiente qué Caitlin había muerto, tuvo un emotivo y triste funeral encabezado por el equipo Flash. Oliver, Felicity y Kara, también habían asistido, Barry les había dado la noticia horas después de lo ocurrido, quienes al enterarse llegaron lo más pronto a Central City. Los días pasaron y la ausencia de Caitlin se sentía cada vez más, especialmente para Barry. 

Todos los días desde el funeral, Barry visita a Caitlin, le lleva flores y le cuenta su día. 

"tampoco ha sido fácil para Cisco, aún le duele, ahora los dos estamos más unidos como amigos, pero se que lo vamos a superar con el tiempo" 

Miró la lápida en silencio por un momento y luego suspiró. 

"Bien, hora de irme fue un día largo y estoy algo cansado, te veré mañana" colocó las flores sobre la lápida "te amo". 

Barry se despidió, como todos los días, del amor de su vida. 


End file.
